wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Barrens NPCs
The following NPCs can be found in the Barrens. = Questgivers = * Acolyte Magaz ** 40 Shard of an Infernal (Warlock) * Acolyte Wytula ** 40 Shard of a Felhound (Warlock) * Ak'Zeloth ** 14 The Demon Seed * Apothecary Helbrim ** 11 Wharfmaster Dizzywig ** 15 Fungal Spores ** 15 Apothecary Zamah * Brewmaster Drohn ** 15 Chen's Empty Keg ** 24 Chen's Empty Keg * Brine ** 22 Call of Water (Shaman) ** 22 Call of Water (Shaman) ** 23 Call of Water (Shaman) ** 23 Call of Water (Shaman) * Captain Shatterskull ** 35 Quell the Silverwing Usurpers (PvP) ** 55 Quell the Silverwing Usurpers (PvP) * Captain Thalo'thas Brightsun ** 20 The Guns of Northwatch * Crane Operator Bigglefuzz ** 18 Trouble at the Docks (Dungeon) * Darsok Swiftdagger ** 15 Harpy Raiders ** 16 Harpy Lieutenants ** 20 Serena Bloodfeather ** 20 Letter to Jin'Zil * Devrak - ** 10 Ride to Orgrimmar ** 10 Ride to Thunder Bluff * Doan Karhan ** 25 The Orb of Soran'ruk (Warlock) (Elite) * Ebru - ** 21 Deviate Eradication (Dungeon) * Falla Sagewind ** 25 In Nightmares * Feegly the Exiled ** 30 The Tear of the Moons * Gann Stonespire ** 23 Gann's Reclamation ** 26 Revenge of Gann ** 26 Revenge of Gann * Gazlowe ** 14 Southsea Freebooters ** 14 The Missing Shipment ** 16 Stolen Booty ** 37 Goblin Sponsorship * Gazrog ** 13 Raptor Thieves ** 18 Stolen Silver ** 20 News of Dogran (Warlock) * Gilthares Firebough ** 20 Free From the Hold * Grub ** 23 Dig Rat Stew (Cooking) * Grunt Dogran ** 20 Love's Gift (Warlock) * Grunt Logmar ** 20 Dogran's Captivity (Warlock) * Horde Warbringer ** 19/29/39/49/59/60 Battle of Warsong Gulch (PvP) ** 29/39/49/59/60 Conquering Arathi Basin (PvP) ** 60 Invaders of Alterac Valley (PvP) ** 60 For Great Honor (PvP) * Islen Waterseer ** 22 Call of Water (Shaman) ** 23 Call of Water (Shaman) ** 23 Call of Water (Shaman) ** 54 Cleansed Water Returns to Felwood * Jahan Hawkwind - ** 10 A Bundle of Hides * Jorn Skyseer ** 18 Enraged Thunder Lizards ** 19 Ishamuhale ** 20 Cry of the Thunderhawk ** 20 The Ashenvale Hunt ** 27 Mahren Skyseer ** 30 Melor Sends Word * Kadrak ** 19 The Warsong Reports ** 29 Horde Presence (Elite) * Kargal Battlescar ** 12 Crossroads Conscription * Kirge Sternhorn ** 12 Journey to the Crossroads * Klannoc Macleod - ** 30 The Affray (Warrior) ** 30 The Windwatcher (Warrior) * Korran ** 22 Egg Hunt ** 33 The Swarm Grows ** 35 Parts of the Swarm * Kranal Fiss ** 11 Call of Fire (Shaman) * Liv Rizzlefix - ** 52 Zapper Fuel (Elite) ** 55 Volcanic Activity * Mahren Skyseer ** 27 Isha Awak * Makaba Flathoof ** 18 Avenge My Village ** 18 Kill Grundig Darkcloud ** 18 Kaya's Alive * Mangletooth ** 21 Tribes at War ** 21 Blood Shards of Agamaggan ** 25 Betrayal from Within ** 25 Betrayal from Within * Mankrik ** 20 Consumed by Hatred ** 20 Makrik's Wife * Mebok Mizzyrix ** 16 Root Samples (Herbalism) ** 18 Raptor Horns ** 18 Smart Drinks (Dungeon) ** 20 Deepmoss Spider Eggs ** 26 Blueleaf Tubers (Dungeon) * Menara Voidrender ** 31 Components for the Enchanted Gold Bloodrobe (Warlock) ** 34 Components for the Enchanted Gold Bloodrobe (Warlock) ** 37 Components for the Enchanted Gold Bloodrobe (Warlock) ** 37 Components for the Enchanted Gold Bloodrobe (Warlock) ** 38 The Completed Robe (Warlock) ** 40 Fragments of the Orb of Orahil (Warlock) ** 40 The Completed Orb of Dar'Orahil (Warlock) ** 40 Shard of a Felhound (Warlock) * Myriam Moonsinger ** 35 A Host of Evil (Dungeon) * Nalpak - ** 17 Deviate Hides (Dungeon) * Regthar Deathgate ** 14 Centaur Bracers ** 16 Kolkar Leaders ** 18 Verog the Dervish ** 19 Hezrul Bloodmark ** 20 Counterattack! ** 32 The Kolkar of Desolace * Ruga Ragetotem ** 20 Trial at the Field of Giants (Warrior) ** 20 Speak with Thun'grim (Warrior) * Seereth Stonebreak ** 18 The Elder Crone ** 19 Goblin Invaders ** 23 Shredding Machines * Sergra Darkthorn ** 12 Plainstrider Menace ** 13 The Zhevra ** 15 Prowlers of the Barrens ** 16 Echeyakee ** 17 The Angry Scytheclaws ** 18 Jorn Skyseer * Sputtervalve - ** 14 Samophlange ** 14 Wenikee Boltbucket ** 21 Ziz Fizziks ** 27 Further Instructions * Strahad Farsan ** 30 Tome of the Cabal (Warlock) ** 30 Tome of the Cabal (Warlock) ** 30 The Binding (Warlock) ** 40 Summon Felsteed (Warlock) * Takar the Seer ** 20 Heartswood (Warlock) * Taskmaster Fizzule ** 24 Mission:Possible But Not Probable (Rogue) (Elite) * Tatternack Steelforge ** 24 Weapons of Choice ** 29 A New Ore Sample * Thork ** 12 Disrupt the Attacks ** 14 Supplies for the Crossroads ** 15 The Disruption Ends ** 19 Report to Kadrak * Thun'grim Firegaze ** 10 Forged Steel (Warrior) ** 30 Brutal Armor (Warrior) ** 30 Ula'elek and the Brutal Gauntlets (Warrior) ** 30 Orm Stonehoof and the Brutal Helm (Warrior) ** 30 Velora Nitely and the Brutal Legguards (Warrior) * Tinkerwiz - ** 47 Gnome Engineering (Engineering) ** 47 Goblin Engineering (Engineering) * Tonga Runetotem ** 13 The Forgotten Pools ** 14 Gathering the Cure (Druid) ** 14 Curing the Sick (Druid) ** 15 Mura Runetotem ** 16 The Stagnant Oasis ** 16 Altered Beings ** 16 Hamuul Runetotem (Dungeon) * Uzzek ** 10 Path of Defense (Warrior) ** 10 Thun'grim Firegaze (Warrior) * Wenikee Boltbucket ** 15 Nugget Slugs ** 18 Rilly Greasygob * Wharfmaster Dizzywig ** 14 The Missing Shipment ** 18 Miner's Fortune ** 30 Passage to Booty Bay ** 36 Parts for Kravel * Wizzlecrank's Shredder ** ** * Wrenix the Wretched ** 18 Plundering the Plunderers (Rogue) * Zargh - ** 10 Meats to Orgrimmar = Class Trainers = None = Profession (Tradeskill) Trainers = * Dranh - * Duhng - * Krulmoo Fullmoon - ** Waldor - * Mahani - ** Kil'hala - * Traugh - * Vazario Linkgrease - ** Tinkerwiz - = Merchants = * Barg - * Gagsprocket - * Gahroot - * Grazlix - * Halija Whitestrider - * Hecht Copperpinch - * Hraq - * Hula'mahi - * Innkeeper Boorand Plainswind - * Innkeeper Byula - * Innkeeper Wiley - * Ironzar - * Jahan Hawkwind - * Jazzik - * Kalldan Felmoon - * Kalyimah Stormcloud - * Kelm Hargunth - * Kiknikle - * Kilxx - * Larhka - * Lizzarik - * Moorane Hearthgrain - * Nargal Deatheye - * Pizznukle - * Ranik - * Sanuye Runetotem - * Tarban Hearthgrain - * Tari'qa - * Uthrok - * Vexspindle - * Vrang Wildgore - * Wrahk - * Yonada - * Zargh - * Zizzek - = Various Services = * Bragok - * Devrak - * Fuzruckle - * Gargok - * Grimble - * Innkeeper Boorand Plainswind - * Innkeeper Byula - * Innkeeper Wiley - * Kelsuwa - * Omusa Thunderhorn - * Reggifuz - * Sikwa - * Zikkel - List Barrens